herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rose (Street Fighter)
Rose is a supporting heroine from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. She is an Italian fortune teller who was actually born from the good half of Bison's soul, which split off from him when Bison removed it. She wields "Soul Power", a pure version of Bison's evil Psycho Power. She confronts Ryu in Alpha 3, warning him about Bison's intent to find a new body. When Bison is killed at the end of Alpha 3, he takes possession of her body so he can wait until he gets a new one. After Bison obtains his new body, Rose is released from his control and seeks to destroy him for good this time. Her encounter with Bison in Street Fighter IV goes south and she is rescued by Guy. By the time of Street Fighter V, she has taken on an apprentice, Menat, who appears to Ed to tell him of his destiny. Biography Personality Rose is a serene, intelligent, and independent woman who muses quite a lot on destiny and fate. Wise and sophisticated, she is not prone to anger easily, and has a very calm demeanor, even in battle. She states that power is nothing without skill and that she must continue on her path, even if it means to give up her life for the greater good. Relationships Ryu Rose cares deeply for Ryu due to his inner conflict with the Satsui no Hado and the people who desire that power, such as Bison. She often tries to help him overcome this power and warns him of the people who would stop at nothing to get his power. Even though she knows that she cannot protect Ryu from Bison or Akuma, she would guide him and help him to defeat Bison. Guy Guy is a friend who respects Rose for wanting to put an end to Bison's evil on the innocent. Due to their views on what they think is right, they will often argue with each other, but will ultimately help one another. M. Bison Rose possesses a strong hatred for Bison due to his immoral actions over others. With his Psycho Power being the dark side of Soul Power, she seeks to stop him and to put an end to it. Story ''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' A fortune teller from Genoa, Rose sensed that Doomsday was approaching, and that a person of great evil was causing it. She found the source of the evil in M. Bison and defeated him, believing that she had rid the world of him for good. Unfortunately, by reading her tarot cards, she discovered M. Bison was still alive. Sometime before facing M. Bison, she somehow encountered Akuma, noticing that his power was the same power Ryu used in his fateful Shoryuken against Sagat, in which Akuma promptly told her to leave. After Rose realizes who Akuma is, he reacts with anger and tells Rose to perish, and the two fought with Rose surviving their battle. ''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Rose learned that she and M. Bison shared the same soul. She faced M. Bison once more, ramming her fist through his chest, channeling her energy into his body. Rose used all of her Soul Power to defeat M. Bison, but it was not enough. Rose passed out from complete exhaustion, and was soon found by Guy (whom she met earlier when he was pursuing Shadaloo). When M. Bison was defeated by Ryu (who destroyed his body temporarily in the process), M. Bison's soul went to the Psycho Drive. Charlie sacrificed his life to try and destroy the Psycho Drive, but was not successful. M. Bison's soul then went to Rose's body, making her his temporary host. ''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' M. Bison's soul stayed in and controlled Rose's body until a new, albeit weaker body was made for him during the time of Street Fighter II. Akuma supposedly killed M. Bison during the second World Warrior tournament with the Raging Demon, which would destroy his soul. What became of Rose during this time was largely unknown, but the Street Fighter IV Training Guide revealed that Rose is still alive, but has no memory of what happened to her while being possessed by M. Bison. ''Street Fighter IV'' series Upon learning from her tarot cards that M. Bison somehow survived Akuma's Raging Demon, Rose enters the new tournament. Her cards also reveal "The Fool", a card which in this case symbolizes reckless heroism, and determines that the person represented by this card is the only hope for defeating M. Bison. She also decides that this person cannot defeat M. Bison until the stars align, and that she must protect him until such a time. However, she knows that she cannot defeat M. Bison herself, as she possesses the same power he has. During her participation in the tournament, she runs into Ryu, dead-set in stopping his advancement for his own protection, stating that he is "the last hope". This results in a fight with much reluctance from both parties. In her ending, M. Bison ambushes her and grabs hold of her face, taking back what little power of his that remained in her, and awakening the memories of what he did while in her body, as well as visions of the horrific acts he would continue to do. When finished, he lets her live and leaves her unconscious, saying she will make excellent fodder for his insatiable spirit. However, Guy confronts M. Bison and demands that he hand her over or he would destroy M. Bison's jet - his only source of escape. M. Bison reluctantly agrees, and Guy holds his part of the bargain and allows him to escape. Rose wakes up to the sight of Guy, and decides that there is still work left for her to do. Gallery Images Rose.jpg Rose Win Qoute.jpg Rose Tv Series.jpg Rose Frown.jpg Rose Sf.jpg Rose (The Legend Of Chun-Li.jpg Angry Rose.jpg Rose close her Eyes.jpg Rose street fighter.jpg Rose in the final stage.jpg Guy i just let me past.jpg Rose art.jpg Rose street fighter 4.jpg Rose_SSFIV.png Trivia *Her design was similar to Lisa Lisa from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure Good Category:Fighters Category:Mysterious Category:Psychics Category:Hypnotists Category:Big Good Category:Fragmental Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mentor Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Businessmen Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Archenemy Category:Warriors Category:Sympathetic Category:Master Orator Category:Twin/Clone Category:Control Freaks Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:False Antagonist Category:Poor Category:Tragic Category:Counterparts